


Let Me Tell You About the Dragons

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Ghost Fred Weasley, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts, possibly ooc Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Draco is assigned community service under Percy's watch over the summer at Hogwarts, rebuilding the castle along with a few others who chose to help out. Percy has issues, Draco has regrets, and the ghost of Fred is here to help the entire Weasley clan to heal.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco glared at Percy as the older man attached a pair of magic cuffs to his wrists.

“You’ll be able to move freely, but unable to use magic,” Percy explained.

“I know how they work!” Draco snapped.

“Watch your attitude, Malfoy. You’ll be working under my watch for the rest of the summer with Hogwarts rebuild.”

“How am I supposed to do anything without magic?”

“Is cleaning the Muggle way below you, Malfoy?” Percy mocked.

“Everyone else gets to use magic.”

“You’re a death eater,” the Weasley spat, “You’re damn lucky you get away with just community service.”

“I’m grateful,” Draco sneered.

“The train leaves in an hour. We’d better hurry.”

…

The train boarded, as Percy said, within an hour of the two arriving at the station. Percy escorted Draco onto the Hogwarts Express. Draco was shocked to see the other people who climbed aboard: Harry, Ron, the Weasley sister (what was her name?), one of the Weasley twins (weren’t there two of them?) two tall gingers who must have been Weasleys as well, Neville, and about thirty other people who scattered about the train upon boarding.

“Percy!” one of the ginger men, who had scars on his face, called, “Come and sit with us.”

“I’m working, Bill,” Percy said.

“He can sit with us,” Bill shrugged, “As long as he doesn’t cause any trouble.”

Percy grabbed Draco’s arm and followed Bill into the large compartment that the other Weasleys and Harry sat in.

“Don’t speak to my family,” Percy whispered, “In fact, don’t even look at them.”

Draco nodded. He joined Percy on the seat furthest from the rest of the group.

“How goes it, Perce?” Ron asked.

“Better,” Percy answered, “Just…pretend he isn’t here.”

With a quick glance, Draco realized the whole family seemed as if something was missing…someone. The twin, Draco realized. They lost a brother, yet they chose to come back and help repair the castle.

“Percy,” Draco spoke softly.

“What?” Percy asked harshly.

“Never mind,” his condolences would mean nothing to them.

“Hmm,” Percy turned back to his family, “George?”

“Morning, Perce,” the twin, George, greeted softly.

They were always together, Draco remembered. He felt…sorry for the Weasleys.

“Charlie?” Percy asked.

The other older Weasley only nodded.

“Harry?”

“Okay, I suppose,” Harry answered, “What’s he doing here?”

“Community service to avoid Azkaban.”

Draco stared directly at Harry as he waited for some kind of snarky comment.

“Huh. Guess my letters got through, then.”

“Letters?” Draco asked aloud.

“What did I say?” Percy scolded.

“I didn’t want you to be sent to Azkaban,” Harry said.

“Why not?” George growled.

“George…” Percy spoke.

“My brother is dead because of pieces of shit like you!” George snapped, “All of you bastards deserve a fucking life sentence!”

Draco flinched when George stood up.

“George, sit down,” Bill said.

“No!” George continued, “What gives you the right to walk free, ANY of you, while my brother lies in a fucking coffin? Fuck you, Malfoy!”

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Draco spoke.

The twin lunged at Draco but was stopped by Bill.

“We’re going for a short walk,” Bill said, “Come on, George.”

George glared at Draco before following Bill out of the compartment.

“I should have mentioned George,” Percy noted, “He’s…”

“Upset,” Ron defended, “Understandably so, seeing as we have a death eater in our presence.”

“Ron, please,” Charlie pleaded.

“Seems George and I are the only rational ones here,” Ron said.

“I don’t like it either, for the record,” Percy said, “I was assigned his case because no one else would take him.”

“He hates our guts, Percy,” the sister, Ginny, Draco remembered, spoke.

“I don’t hate you,” Draco said.

“Right, and you don’t call us blood traitors,” Ron said sarcastically.

“Stop,” Harry said, “We won’t even be staying in the same area as him. Fighting won’t do any good.”

Ron and Ginny gave Draco the same look yet stayed quiet. Draco looked out the window for the rest of the ride.

…

Percy lingered in the hall where a giant hole had been blown in the wall.

“Weasley?” Draco asked.

“Right,” the Weasley looked back to Draco, “Let’s go, then. Follow me.”

Was that where Fred died? Draco followed Percy to another hallway with significantly less rubble.

“Get to work,” Percy said.

“With what?”

“Your hands, Malfoy.”

“Are you kidding? I could injure myself.”

“Those are chunks of bricks and a few portraits,” Percy said, “Pick them up and stop acting like a spoiled, silver-spoon-in-his-mouth little prat.”

“Better than being a dirt poor, hand-me-down, blood trai-”

Percy grabbed Draco’s throat and pointed his wand at the younger man.

“Anything else you’d like to add about my family?” Percy snapped.

“No,” Draco squeaked.

“Good,” Percy let go of him, “Now, get to work.”

Draco sighed and picked up a portrait.

“Another thing, Malfoy,” Percy said, “You’d better drop your blood supremacy attitude when I’m around. You’re not any better than anyone else and you’d better stop acting like you are.”

“Would an apology mean anything to you?”

“It might.”

“I’m sorry for insulting your family,” Draco said, “I should be grateful that you even chose to work with me.”

“You can thank Harry for that.”

“Why wouldn’t Potter want me in Azkaban?”

“He seems to think you saved him at some point.”

“So, why did you choose to take my case?”

“Harry asked me to,” Percy answered, “He knew no one else would give you a chance.”

“Do you think I deserve a chance?”

“Probably not,” the Weasley slid down to sit on the floor.

…

Bill found Percy later in the afternoon, leaning against a wall, close to falling asleep.

“Perce, do you want to go get lunch?” Bill asked.

“I’m…supposed to be watching…”

“Leave him to me.”

“I’m not allowed to leave him…”

“Go and get something to eat,” Bill said, “Or I’ll drag you to the Great Hall myself.”

“Are you sure you can handle him?”

“Yes.”

Percy stood up and walked off. Bill turned to Draco, who was sweating and tired.

“You can take a break if you want,” Bill spoke.

Draco jumped, nearly dropping the portrait he was carrying. He stared at the older Weasley, frozen.

“Werewolf,” Bill said, “In case you were wondering about the face.”

“Hmm,” Draco said.

“Fenir Greyback,” Bill continued, “Someone let him into Hogwarts over a year ago. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Draco set the portrait down and looked at Bill’s shoes.

“I didn’t know he’d be there,” he said.

“You could have gotten people killed,” Bill said, “Children.”

“I know,” the blonde lamented.

“You could have gotten Ron killed.”

“I know. I…”

“Voldemort told you to kill Dumbledore, didn’t he?”

Draco nodded.

“What did he do when you failed?”

The blonde shuddered.

“None of your business.”

“You’re right,” Bill said, “Do you want to go for lunch?”

“I don’t know,” Draco hesitated.

“I won’t let anyone throw food at you. Come on.”

Draco followed Bill to the Great Hall, which was mostly empty, save for a few people gathered at the Hufflepuff table. No one seemed to notice Draco as he retrieved food and headed to the Slytherin table. Bill followed and sat across from him.

“I doubt you were ever a Slytherin,” Draco said.

“I’m supposed to keep a close watch on you.”

“Can’t do that from the Gryffindor table?”

“Probably, but it’s more fun to see you be intimidated by my presence.”

“I am not intimidated by you.”

“Guilty, then,” Bill corrected, “Either way, you’re very uncomfortable, and it’s amusing.”

“Never took any of the Weasleys to be such sadists.”

“Hilarious,” Bill rolled his eyes.

Draco started eating, apparently pretending Bill was no longer there.

…

“How long have you been sitting here?” George stood next to Percy.

“What time is it?”

“Five,” George answered, “Bill said you didn’t eat lunch.”

Percy took a deep, shuddering breath.

“This is where Fred…” Percy stopped, “I’m…sitting here like he’s gonna fucking pop out of the rubble! I’m so stupid!”

George sat next to his brother.

“It’s not stupid,” he said, “Sometimes, I…I think it’s all some elaborate prank. Like Fred is going to jump out of the shadows and laugh at us because we all fell for it.”

“Fred wouldn’t be so cruel.”

“Better than the reality,” George said, “I’m…angry at him, for…leaving.”

“You should be angry at ME,” Percy said, “I was the one who distracted him. If…if he’d just moved, if I hadn’t…”

“You made him laugh.”

“What good is that?” Percy asked, “I barely got to see him, I missed out on…on so much, and because of what? A stupid fight with our dad?”

“Fred never gave up on you,” George said.

“Now, you’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“I’m not lying. Fred always went on about how you’d come back, that you’d come to your senses and stop being stubborn. Even I stopped believing it after a while, but Fred never stopped.”

“You…you never acted like, I mean…Sometimes, I thought that…that you didn’t…”

“Appreciate you?”

“Or my achievements,” Percy said, “I wanted you to look up to me, to be an example, but all you did was mock me.”

George patted Percy’s shoulder comfortingly.

“I’d do anything to hear his voice again,” Percy continued, “Even if it was just to make fun of me.”

“Come to dinner, Perce.”

“Not hungry.”

“Then, come sit with us. Draco is at the Slytherin table.”

“You’re not still mad about…”

“Not at you, no. I still don’t like him.”

“Neither do I,” Percy stood up, then helped George, “Come on.”

…

Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny all looked at Percy as he and George sat down.

“Why weren’t you at lunch?” Bill asked.

“Wasn’t hungry,” Percy answered.

“Since when do you skip a meal?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Percy said.

“Too bad,” Bill spoke, “You’re our brother, we’re going to look out for you. Now, get something to eat.”

Percy grabbed a small plate of food and ate slowly.

…

Draco waited outside of the bathroom stall as Percy retched into the toilet. Percy had dragged Draco with him after dinner.

“Are you okay?” Draco cringed.

“Yeah,” Percy croaked as he opened the stall.

“Are you sick?”

“No,” Percy went to the sink and splashed water on his face, “Don’t tell the rest of my family.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s none of your business.”

“You made yourself throw up, didn’t you?”

“Go,” Percy said.

“You did!” Draco said, “What’s wrong with you?”

Percy grabbed Draco’s arm and dragged him toward the exit, but staggered.

“Are you okay?” Draco prevented Percy from falling, feeling how light he was.

“I don’t need your pity, Malfoy.”

“I wasn’t…how long have you been throwing up like this?”

“I’ll obliviate you if you try and tell anyone,” Percy threatened, leaning almost completely on Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I need to sit,” Percy grumbled.

The younger man helped Percy sit.

“You need to go to Madame Pomfrey,” Draco said.

“It’ll pass. Just…give me a minute.”

“You do this a lot, then.”

“What part of ‘none of your business don’t you understand?”

“Pardon me for having a modicum of empathy.”

“For a ‘blood traitor?’”

“You’re not a…I’m sorry,” the blonde explained, “Toward the end of the war, I started to question the things I held to be true…blood supremacy stuff. I questioned a lot of things actually.”

“Like what?”

“I’ll tell you…if you tell me when this started.”

“After I left my family,” Percy said, “A couple years ago. I cut them off, disowned them, really. Cast myself into the adult world, alone. It was stressful to say the least. I just…stopped eating, you know?”

“No, I don’t. Sorry.”

“At least I could control it,” Percy continued, “Everything else was…pure chaos, but this…”

“And the puking?”

“Eating feels disgusting to me…sometimes…And, sometimes, it’s just…an accident. Even after small meals.”

“Was this on purpose?”

“Yeah. Bill made me eat.”

“Your family hasn’t noticed?”

“I’ve charmed my clothes, so they don’t flatten against my skin,” Percy explained, “And to puff out my cheeks. Scent charms to coat the smell of vomit.”

“They’re going to find out when you change your clothes in the dorms.”

“No, they won’t. I’m staying with you in the Slytherin dorms.”

“You expect me not to tell your brothers about this?”

“I expect you not to care. I expect them not to believe you.”

“Do you think you can make it to the Slytherin house?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Draco held Percy up. After a moment, the Weasley stood on his own.

…

“You never told me your secret,” Percy quickly changed into his pajamas.

Draco spotted Percy as they fell loosely upon his skin. He’d never seen anyone so thin: Percy’s shoulder blades and spine protruded as he leaned over to grab his robes.

“I don’t think it matters at this point,” Draco said.

“You’re staring,” Percy noticed, “And, I told you THIS. You owe me.”

“It’s…I’ve been questioning my sexuality.”

“Oh.”

“You still want to share a room with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I suppose your family is more accepting.”

Percy shrugged.

“I take it death eaters aren’t fond of same-sex attraction?”

“Does that surprise you?”

“No. Good night, Malfoy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy stared at the faces of Bill, who looked sickened, along with Charlie.**

**“Look at you,” Bill spat, “You look like a broomstick.”**

**The younger Weasley realized, with a shiver, that he was naked.**

**“Disgusting,” Charlie added, “Hideous.”**

**“Nauseating,” Bill said.**

**“Leave me alone,” Percy begged.**

…

“Weasley, wake up!” Draco called, “I’ve brought breakfast.”

Percy opened his eyes to see Draco holding two plates: one with eggs and sausage, the other of slices of buttered bread.

“I had to tell your brothers that the eggs and sausage were for you,” Draco said, “I told Bill that you ordered me to bring you breakfast on the threat of forcing me to work with Harry.”

“Wouldn’t that be a punishment for Harry?”

“You Weasleys are a hoot,” Draco sighed, “Do you want the eggs?”

“I’ll take the bread.”

“Try not to throw anything up.”

“What do you care?” Percy asked.

“Your family might.”

“Don’t try to blackmail me.”

“Are all the Weasleys this stubborn.”

“Yes,” Percy said as he bit into a slice of bread.

…

A week of working under Percy’s rule in various sections of the castle and Draco was sure of two things: Percy is still throwing up, and he’s avoiding his family. It made him feel terrible, like he was assisting in a murder or something. Finally, after a week and a half, Draco marched up to the Weasley siblings gathered at breakfast.

“What do you want?” George demanded.

“Your brother is throwing up everything he eats,” Draco said, “What little of it he is eating.”

“What did you do to him?” Ron yelled.

“Nothing! Apparently, he hasn’t been eating right for a couple years, just throwing everything up.”

“He looks fine,” Bill defended.

“He has clothing charms to make him look normal, so they don’t flatten against his body.”

“He wouldn’t be able to hide his face and hands,” Charlie said.

“Skin illusion charms,” Bill figured, “You’d better not be lying.”

“Of course he is!” George shouted.

“Percy is sleeping in the Slytherin dorms because he assumes I don’t care enough to tell anyone,” Draco promised, “I don’t want him to DIE, but as of now, he looks like a skeleton.”

“Take us to him,” Bill said, “Come on, Charlie.”

“I’m coming, too,” George said.

Draco sighed as Ginny and Ron stood up as well.

…

“Draco, is that you?” Percy had gotten dressed and was prepared for breakfast as he walked into the Slytherin common room.

“Hey, Perce,” Bill announced.

Percy felt his heart race when he saw his siblings gathered behind Draco. It hurt. Stress hurt.

“I had to tell them,” Draco pleaded.

“Are you using clothing charms, Percy?” Bill asked.

“He’s lying!” Percy yelled, his chest hurting worse.

“How do you know what he told us?” Charlie asked.

Percy was silent.

“Get out,” he said.

“No,” Bill approached him, “Not until you tell us what’s going on!”

“Has it ever occurred to you that I know what I’m doing?” Percy yelled, “That I’m in control for ONCE!”

His chest tightened, and he became dizzy.

“We just want to help,” Charlie said.

“Then, treat me like a damn ADULT! I am not a child, I don’t need your fucking help!”

His chest burned worse, vision blurred, head spun more than ever. Bill set his hand on Percy’s shoulder, causing a gasp. Ginny screamed. The clothing charm must have failed. He felt Bill’s hand tight against him.

“You’re so thin,” Bill stared in horror.

“None of your business!”

“The hell it isn’t!” George butted in, “You’re killing yourself!”

“Good!” Percy screamed before falling to his knees and clutching his chest.

**I might die** , he thought. He felt Bill catch him in his arms.

“He’s having a heart attack,” Charlie spoke.

“He’s twenty-two!” George yelled, “The fuck do you mean he’s having a heart attack!”

“I know what they look like! Bill, set him down.”

“You can’t shock him,” Bill said, “He’s too frail.”

“No choice,” Charlie said, “Step away from him.”

Percy felt a violent shock to his chest, then went unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was right, Charlie realized. Percy looked like a skeleton: sunken eyes and cheekbones, protruding ribs, impossibly thin arms and legs.

“You saved his life by administering the shock,” Madame Pomfrey said.

“Is he going to be…” Charlie stopped. **Not ‘okay’, definitely not ‘okay’.**

“He’s alive,” Pomfrey said, “Stable, but his heart is…damaged.”

“Damaged?” George squeaked.

“Percy’s heart was weakened due to his eating disorder,” she explained, “He was unable to handle the stress of confrontation.”

“Eating disorder,” Bill repeated.

“Percy currently weighs only seventy-two pounds, around half of the recommended weight for someone of his height.”

“How could we miss him starving to death in front of us?” Ron asked.

“Percy knows some very strong disguise charms,” Pomfrey said.

“When is he going to wake up?” Ginny asked.

“He should be conscious in a few hours. I’ll have to ask you to only visit one person at a time, and do not raise your voice around him. ANY amount of stress could damage his heart further.”

“Could I see him?” Charlie asked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. Charlie looked to everyone else, who remained silent, then entered the hospital wing. Percy lay upon the hospital bed closest to the door.

“Percy,” Charlie whispered.

**His little brother, emaciated, covered with blankets and breathing shallowly…**

“I’ve given him potions to hydrate and provide him with nutrients,” Pomfrey spoke, “Until he gains some weight and strength, it isn’t safe to move him to St. Mungo’s. However, I have floo-ed for a healer from the hospital.”

“Thank you,” Charlie said gently, “Molly and Arthur will be here shortly.”

Charlie turned to his brother and touched his curly red hair, horrified when he pulled out strands.

“Oh, Percy,” he mumbled, “Did you plan this? Do you want to be with Fred?”

He allowed tears to fall from his face.

“We want you to be okay,” Charlie whispered, “Can you hear me, baby brother? I love you, so much.”

He leaned down and kissed Percy’s forehead. He stayed with Percy for a few moments before leaving to give his other siblings, Harry and the recently arrived Hermione and Fleur a chance to see Percy.

…

“What’s Malfoy doing here?” Hermione asked.

It wasn’t snarky but a question of genuine confusion.

“Community service,” Draco answered, solemn, “Percy was accompanying me.”

Hermione gave Draco a questioning glance, then looked to Ron, who filled her in.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!” Fleur greeted when she saw the two running down the corridor.

Draco didn’t look at Molly and Arthur.

“Malfoy?” Arthur asked.

“Hello,” Draco greeted.

Bill explained Draco’s presence.

“Is he awake?” Molly fretted.

“He was sleeping when I saw him minutes ago,” Fleur said.

“We’re only supposed to see him one at a time,” Bill said, “And, try not to raise your voice. It would stress him out.”

“Molly,” Arthur offered.

“How is he?” Molly asked.

“Thin,” Ron said, “It’s…shocking…how thin he is.”

…

Percy yawned as he woke up. His chest hurt and he felt sick. He looked around: the hospital wing of Hogwarts. So, he’s alive.

“Percy,” his mother’s voice.

He looked to her, guilt washing over him, his heart racing painfully.

“I’m sorry,” he pleaded, “I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Molly said, “Don’t be sorry. Just relax, dear.”

Molly caressed Percy’s cheek.

“I am,” Percy said, “Don’t you want to know…why?”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“I don’t know how it started,” he explained, “It was…intermittent for the past couple of years. After I left the family.”

“Years?” Molly pleaded.

“I tried to live on my own,” Percy said, “I wanted to be an adult, I wanted to be independent. I failed.”

“No,” Molly said, “You didn’t fail. We’re still proud of you.”

“You are?”

“Yes.”

“I…I haven’t been eating since…since Fred…”

Percy began to cry.

“I tried,” he said, “Mum, I love your food, you know that. But, it felt…wrong, to… to eat, to LIVE…without Fred.”

Molly gently took Percy in her arms, hugging him. she was warm compared to him and he hugged her back.

“Careful,” Percy said, “It hurts.”

She let him go and covered him back up.

“I love you, Percy.”

“I love you, too, Mum,” Percy said, “I…I don’t want to die anymore.”

“You’re going to be okay,” she assured him, “You’re going to get better. It’ll take some time, but…we’re here for you.”

The door opened, and his father entered.

“Arthur, only one person is supposed to visit at a time,” Molly said.

“We should see him together,” Arthur approached Percy, “Hello, Son.”

“Dad,” Percy said, “Are you angry with me?”

“No.”

“I missed all of you,” Percy said, “Every day, when I saw you at work, when…when you were at the hospital…I should have visited you.”

“Look at me, Percy,” Arthur said, then waited for Percy to look, “That’s all behind us now. You’re our family, you’ll always be our family.”

“Will you stay until I’m better?”

“Of course,” Molly said.

…

Molly and Arthur stayed in Percy’s room until around two in the morning, when Madame Pomfrey convinced them to get some rest, where they were led to Gryffindor house by Charlie. The others had already went off to bed, except Bill and Draco.

“What are you doing here?” Bill asked Draco.

“I have nowhere to go,” Draco shrugged.

“You’re worried about him,” the Weasley figured.

“Is caring illegal now?” the blonde snapped.

“Of course not,” Bill said, “Just, I mean, you’re a Malfoy.”

“Leave my family out of this.”

“Fine.”

“I want to see him.”

“Go. I’ll be right outside. Don’t you dare try anything.”

“I won’t.”

 

Percy had his eyes half opened when Draco reached his bed.

“Hello, Draco,” Percy greeted.

“Do…do you feel…I mean…”

“Better? Emotionally, yes. Physically, not so much.”

“I’m sorry for…telling them.”

“You did the right thing.”

“Then, I should have said something earlier.”

“It’s fine,” Percy said.

“I don’t like seeing you in pain, you know?” Draco said, “Did you think I was going to let you wither away?”

“I thought you’d look the other way,” Percy answered, “I thought you wouldn’t care about a Weasley dying. I suppose I misjudged you.”

“I’m not as evil as you think,” Draco defended, “I didn’t support Vold…HIM. I didn’t want him in my house, terrorizing my family, forcing my father to…”

He stopped.

“To what?”

“Nothing. Never mind.”

“You saw me nearly die,” Percy said, “I think we’re at the point of sharing.”

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Agreed.”

“I became a death eater my sixth year,” Draco began, “HE…oh, fuck it, Voldemort…gave me the task of…of killing Dumbledore.”

“At sixteen? He had to know…”

“That I’d fail,” Draco finished, “How was I supposed to kill Dumbledore? How COULD I? I failed. I failed his stupid task. He wasn’t happy.”

“He punished you.”

 

**Draco looked at his father, who had his wand pointed at his son, hand shaking.**

**“What are you waiting for, Lucius?” Voldemort spoke, “Punish him.”**

**“Is this…truly necessary, My Lord,” Lucius pleaded.**

**“Would you rather I hand him over to the other death eaters?” Voldemort asked, “I sense they would enjoy their own form of… _punishment_ …with your son.”**

**Lucius visibly shuddered.**

**“I would rather…this, My Lord,” Draco mumbled.**

**“Silence, boy!” Voldemort yelled, “Now, Lucius, you have two choices: crutiatus or defilement.”**

**“He is barely of age, My Lord,” Lucius begged.**

**“I do not control the thoughts of my followers,” Voldemort said, “Some of them have had their eyes on Draco for years.”**

**A look crossed his father’s face. He was looking at Draco but seeing something else, something that infuriated him.**

**“Crucio!” Lucius bellowed.**

**Draco fell to the ground, squirming in pain.**

 

Percy stared at Draco in horror.

“I didn’t realize what he meant at the time,” Draco explained, “My father was…livid. After…the torture, he threatened to kill any death eater who dared touch me.”

“Did they?”

“No,” the blonde answered, “But a few of them…they gave me LOOKS. Like, if my father wasn’t there, they would…I don’t want to think about it.”

“That’s sick!”

“I’ve known a lot of them since I was a child. To know that they’ve had their ‘eyes’ on me, it’s…”

“Uncomfortable? Disgusting?”

“Yeah,” Draco said.

“You want to know something else?” Percy asked.

“I suppose.”

“I’ve been questioning…things too.”

“Oh?”

“I haven’t told my family,” Percy said, “I haven’t told anyone. It’s not like you can be out at the Ministry, anyway.”

“Why not?”

“The way people talk. Like my fancying of men puts me on the same level as a…as a criminal, an abuser, a rapist. It’s not even solely men I like, but…I won’t have my parents and my siblings talk about me that way.”

“Um, Percy?”

“Hmm?”

“Bill is in the doorway.”

Percy looked over at his brother. His breathing started to quicken.

“Relax,” Draco said, “He…he wouldn’t…”

“Perce?” Bill asked.

The younger Weasley turned his head.

“Did you hear…any of that?” Percy asked.

“I did,” Bill shrugged, “So, you like blokes? Doesn’t mean you aren’t still my little brother.”

“Don’t tell anyone, Bill,” Percy requested.

“I won’t,” the older Weasley said, “It’ll be up to you if you want to tell anyone else. I only stood by the door to keep an eye on Draco.”

Bill yawned.

“Draco, are you…” Bill started.

“Tired? Kind of.”

“I was going to say ‘finished.’”

“Percy, are you tired?” Draco asked.

“Not really,” Percy answered, “Bill, come in.”

The older brother sat upon the bed next to Percy’s. Draco chose the bed across from Percy, knowing he was going to fall asleep soon.

“Your family is a lot more accepting than death eaters,” Draco said lightly.

“You don’t say,” Bill laughed as he leaned back on the bed.

“Do you think everyone else will…?” Percy began.

“They’ll accept you,” Bill said, “You’re family, remember?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m just being stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Bill retorted, “Well, maybe a little.”

“Shut up,” Percy smirked, “It’s late. You should get some sleep.”

Draco could see Bill’s struggle to stay awake. The blonde lied down and pulled the hospital bed covers over him.

“You mind if we sleep here?” Bill asked.

“Go ahead,” Percy answered.

Draco rested his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

…

Fred wandered around the hospital wing, his ghostly form flickering into view. He’d woken up right after the battle finished, after everyone, even the Hogwarts professors, left. Of course, he didn’t realize he was a ghost until he started walking through things. He’d remained hidden when people started returning, especially his family.

“Percy,” his voice reverberated.

Upon seeing Percy’s heart attack, Fred knew he was here to help his older brother. Being a ghost, he wasn’t exactly sure how to do that. Percy had seemed okay during the battle, he hadn’t seemed so weak when he was running around the grounds. Had he eaten then? Was he using charms or potions? How long had he been this frail? He would have been in no condition to fight, yet…

“Hello again, Perce,” Fred spoke, “Mum was right, you’re going to be okay.”

He couldn’t wake Percy up, as that would definitely be stressful for him, so he floated up to the Gryffindor house.


	4. Chapter 4

George woke up to what he was certain was a hallucination. Fred, sitting, no…floating, on his old dormitory bed.

“What’s the matter, Georgie?” Fred spoke, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“No,” George said, “Y…y…you can’t be a ghost.”

“And, why not?” Fred raised an eyebrow.

“Are…are you here to haunt me?” George worried.

Fred laughed.

“Why would I haunt my favorite brother?” Fred answered, “I’m here for Percy.”

“P…Percy’s in the…”

“Hospital wing. How do you think he’d react to seeing me?”

“Right.”

“How about you introduce me to the family.”

“O…Okay.”

George was sure that Fred would disappear the second he left the room.

…

“Mum, Dad,” Fred spoke, “It’s great to see you!”

The Gryffindor common room became filled with Weasleys, as well as Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco.

“I’m here to help Percy,” Fred continued, “Somehow. But, you can’t tell him I’m here, not just yet.”

“Fred,” Molly spoke.

“I know,” Fred said, “You miss me, all of you miss me. Except you, Malfoy. But, we should be focusing our attention on Percy, helping him.”

“He did it on purpose,” George said, “He did it because of…”

“Because of me,” Fred finished.

“That’s not true,” Molly said.

“I heard him talking to you in the hospital,” Fred spoke, “Percy feels responsible for my death. He’s been starving himself for years and it’s taken its toll. The reason I’m here is to…forgive him.”

“Are you angry at him?” Bill asked.

“Not at all,” Fred answered, “And I certainly don’t want him joining me. But he doesn’t know that.”

“He would be terrified if he saw you,” Draco said.

“Right you are, Malfoy,” Fred replied, “I appreciate your newly found concern for my brother. You might just be redeemable yet.”

“He’s still a death eater, Freddie,” George added.

“Don’t think I don’t have my eye on him every second of the day,” Fred looked to Draco, “If you hurt ANYONE in this castle, especially my family, ESPECIALLY Percy, I’ll haunt you for the rest of your natural life.”

“Understood,” Draco said.

“I can’t reveal myself to Percy until he’s better,” Fred continued, “So, I’m counting on you guys to help him until then.”

…

Neville levitated a pile of rubble from the ground outside. Harry, Draco and Bill were working along with him.

“Holy hell!” Neville dropped the rubble when he saw Draco’s bloody hand.

“Wha…Ah!” Draco screamed, “Shit! Shit, it won’t stop!”

Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of seeds.

“A seed? Are you fucking serious?”

“You want to stop the fucking bleeding or not?”

Neville grabbed Draco’s hand and placed a seed in it. small tendrils erupted from the seed and wrapped around Draco’s hand, covering the wound.

“Nullwood, in case you’re wondering,” Neville stated, “They call it the vampire plant, because it thrives on blood.”

Draco stared in horror at the plant wrapped around his hand, then at Neville.

“Are you insane?” he yelled, “Get this thing off before it eats me!”

Neville snorted.

“It doesn’t eat flesh.”

“No, it only drains your blood!” Draco quipped, “Which is so much better.”

“Just the blood pooled on your hand,” Neville corrected, “And its juices will seal up your wound nicely. Really, did you think I would set a flesh-eating plant loose on you?”

“Anything’s possible, Longbottom. You don’t like me, I was nothing but mean to you in school. What logical reason do you have to help me?”

“Paranoia is an unfortunate symptom of the Nullwood plant. Do you want me to remove it?”

“Don’t touch me!” Draco backed away.

“What’s going on?” Bill asked.

“Nullwood,” Neville answered, “I…I just have to remove it from him and it’ll wear off.”

“Draco,” Bill turned to the blonde.

“Get away from me!”

The blonde turned and ran from the castle.

“He’s not in his right mind,” Neville said, “He could hurt himself.”

Bill chased after Draco and tackled him.

“Get off me!” Draco screamed, “Get off me, Weasley!”

Neville burned the Nullwood plant off with his wand. Draco continued screaming and struggling, tears in his eyes, as the plant fell to the ground. Bill dragged the Malfoy to his feet.

“Please,” Draco begged, “Let go of me.”

“Let’s go to Madame Pomfrey.”

Draco struggled against Bill as he was dragged inside the castle.

…

The healer from St. Mungo’s had arrived to take care of Percy. Meanwhile, Draco was pleased next to Percy and given a weakening potion so he wouldn’t run off again.

“I…didn’t know that it would affect him like this,” Neville said, “Nullwood allergy is rare.”

“He’ll be all right, Neville,” Pomfrey spoke, “After a few hours, the plant’s venom will filter out of his system.”

“Venom?” Draco asked, “You tried to…kill me?”

“No,” Neville answered.

“All of you,” Draco said, “You brought me in here, made me weak so I couldn’t fight…so you could kill me.”

“What reason would we have to kill you?” Harry asked.

“Every reason, Potter. You already tried to kill me last year.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The bathroom, sixth year.”

“That was an accident,” Harry defended, “I didn’t know the spell would…cut you open.”

“Sure,” Draco snarked.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, “I might hate you, but I could never kill you.”

“We should go,” Neville said, “He won’t believe anything we say until it wears off.”

Harry and Neville left.

“Draco?” Percy asked.

Draco looked at Percy in horror.

“I can’t even get up,” Percy said, “So, you don’t have to be scared of me.”

The blonde nodded.

“The Nullwood’s taken a toll on you, huh?”

“Nullwood allergy can be deadly,” Cecil, the St. Mungo’s healer, said, “Sufferers have been known to jump out of windows and off buildings and cliffs to run from what they felt was a threat.”

“That’s why you weakened him,” Percy figured.

“He’ll be released when the poison wears off in a few hours.”

…

“Percy,” Draco called.

“Hmm.”

“How did I get in the hospital wing?”

“I guess the poison’s worn off,” Percy said, “Neville gave you a Nullwood seed, not knowing you were allergic. You kind of went insane, thinking everyone was trying to kill you.”

Draco laughed.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Percy answered, “You were screaming about Harry and Neville. When did Harry try to kill you?”

“Huh?”

“You said Harry tried to kill you in your sixth year.”

“Oh,” Draco sighed, “Potter found me crying in the bathroom. I panicked when I saw him just…watching me. I tried to hex him and he…he cursed me. Something called sectumsempra that sliced a giant cut down my torso. I started bleeding. I would have died if Snape hadn’t saved me.”

“I’ve never heard of that curse,” Percy said, “I’ll have to ask Harry about it.”

“Is it illegal?”

“Not yet. If it was, I would have heard of it.”

“Harry’s not going to get in trouble, is he?”

“I don’t believe he intended to harm you,” Percy said, “Still, I have to report the source of the spell to the Ministry. When I get out of here, of course.”

“Right.”

Hey, Draco?

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I look…that bad?” Percy asked nervously.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean in terms of…well…attractiveness.”

“Oh.”

Draco looked over at Percy. Even with his sunken face and small body, Draco could still appreciate the Weasley’s puffy curly hair and his seemingly caring yet serious appearance.

“No,” Draco shook his head.

“No?”

“I mean, there’s nothing that bad about how you look,” the blonde smiled.

“Really?” Percy stared at Draco for a moment, seeming to check him out.

“Yeah,” Draco said, “You’re not bad, honestly.”

“I look dead,” the older man grumbled.

“No, you don’t.”

Percy gave him a strange look.

“You being somewhat…nice, helps,” Draco added.

“You think I’m nice?”

“Considering the circumstances, yes. I mean, hell, you gave me a chance just working with me.”

“I don’t think you’re irredeemable.”

“No?”

“Not anymore, after what you’ve done for me.”

“I just told your brothers,” Draco shrugged.

“If you hadn’t done that, I would have just…”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I let you continue.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t have to thank me,” Draco said, “I’m…going to make sure you get better. I’ll visit you at lunch and after dinner every day.”

“You’re going to skip lunch?”

“No, I’m going to bring it in here and eat it in front of you. Yes, I’m going to skip! It’s one meal, all right?”

“After lunch.”

“Fine, but you sound like my mother.”

Percy chuckled. Draco found that he liked Percy’s laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week later and Percy was able to stand and take a shower. Until then, Cecil had simply vanished the sweat and grime from his body. He was, of course, able to go to the bathroom as there was one directly in the hospital wing. The shower, however, was a bit of a walk.

“Are you sure you can handle this, Percy?” Cecil asked.

“I believe so,” Percy stood up and went for the door, “It isn’t long of a walk.”

Cecil followed Percy as they walked at a slow pace to the Prefect baths.

“You…wouldn’t happen to know the password…” Percy began.

“Gollywobble,” Cecil spoke, “Professor McGonagall informed me of some of the passwords, should you need access.”

“Thank you,” Percy walked into the bathroom.

He turned on the tap and waited for the water and soap to fill up. It was just how he remembered it: quiet and warm. He removed his clothes and stepped into the bath. The hot water felt exhilarating against his skin. Percy would sometimes come in here to think, to get away from everything. It was also where he began to question himself, when he saw his dormmate, Oliver Wood, naked and let his eyes linger for a moment too long and ran off to the bath for a cold soak to bury his filthy desires where they belonged. Not that it had worked. He would keep having dreams and thoughts about Oliver at incredibly inopportune times: during class, at home, at the Ministry. He did move on from Oliver, however, though his thoughts just went to other men. Now, Draco. He didn’t want to be thinking of a former death eater in that way, especially someone he was supposed to be supervising.

“Percy, are you all right in there?” Cecil asked from outside.

“Fine,” Percy answered, “Just enjoying the hot water. I’ll be out in a minute.”

…

“Potter,” Draco called.

“Malfoy?”

“You…went to the Room of Requirement to get that book, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Could…Could I go…to the room?”

“Why?”

Draco didn’t answer.

“The cabinet doesn’t work anymore,” Harry said.

“I don’t give a fuck about the damn cabinet!” Draco yelled.

“Then, what is it you want in there?”

“Do you remember the fiendfire?”

“Oh,” Harry realized, “Crabbe. Draco, I’m sorry.”

“Did you just call me Draco?”

“Yeah, I did. He was your friend, wasn’t he?”

“Somewhat. I went to his funeral, spoke with his family.”

A feeling of understanding and sympathy filled Harry. The other side lost people, too. Why should he care? Death eaters killed and tortured people, through their own free will, so why should Harry feel sorry for any of them? Yet, here he was.

“Come on,” Harry said, “Let’s go to the room.”

 

Draco followed Harry to the Room of Requirement, then waited hesitantly at the door.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked.

“Nothing,” Draco entered the room.

Harry found a chair and sat in it. Draco looked around the room like he was searching for something.

“What are you looking for?” Harry asked.

Draco picked up a random book and flung it at the cabinet. When he turned to face Harry, he had tears in his eyes.

“Why did you save me?” Draco asked.

“What kind of question is that?”

“You could have easily saved yourself and ran, so why bother risking your life to save someone you hate?”

“I couldn’t leave you to die,” Harry said, “Not when I had the chance to save you.”

“You really are a ‘saint,’” Draco mocked.

“I didn’t want the guilt.”

Draco whimpered as tears fell from his face.

“Draco, I know what it’s like to lose people.”

“It’s not the same!” Draco screamed, “The people you lost…well, I doubt they were working for Voldemort!”

“You’re talking about Bellatrix…”

“She was insane,” Draco acknowledged, “She tortured people, she killed people, I know. But…she was my aunt.”

Harry scowled, about to go off on Draco, before coming to his senses. Draco was conflicted, stuck between acknowledging his aunt’s evil actions and mourning her death.

“You’re allowed to miss her,” he said.

“I know how she died,” the blonde said, “I know that Mrs. Weasley killed her.”

“She was defending her children!”

“I don’t blame her, Potter! I mean, I do, but…I get it, you know?”

“No.”

“Of course you don’t. I don’t think anyone does, except my own parents.”

“Where are they?”

“Don’t rub it in.”

“Rub what in?” Harry asked honestly.

“They’re on house arrest. Trapped in the mansion, under close Ministry watch, for three years.”

“Huh.”

“Was that your doing as well?”

“I may have sent some letters.”

“Why do you care if my family is sent to prison?”

“Can’t I just do it out of the kindness of my own heart?”

“No.”

“Your mother saved me,” Harry admitted, “She told Voldemort I was dead so she could get into the castle to see you. I knew she could feel my heartbeat, but she lied to him.”

“She never told me that.”

“I suppose she wouldn’t. You probably didn’t tell her about me saving you.”

“I did, actually. Mostly because it confused me.”

“Hmm.”

“Did you tell anyone about what my mother did?”

“Besides the ministry, no.”

“We should go,” Draco said, “Before people start thinking I’ve murdered you.”

Harry laughed.

“Yeah.”

…

“Is something on your mind, Georgie?” Fred asked.

“Why am I handling losing you better than Percy is?”

“I don’t think you are.”

“No?”

“I think you’ve been distracted by worrying about Percy,” Fred explained, “You haven’t had the time or energy to spend grieving over me.”

“I haven’t just…forgotten you.”

“I know. And, spending two weeks with you guys, I realized that I’m not just here to help Percy. I’m here to help all of you.”

“There’s…there’s nothing wrong with…”

“Mum and Dad are fighting,” Fred interrupted, “Over every little thing. It’s worse than I’ve ever seen them. Charlie cries himself to sleep at night and Bill drinks…a lot. Charlie’s trying to make him stop but he won’t listen, and he’s hiding it from Fleur. Ron’s having nightmares and Ginny can’t sleep because of HER nightmares.”

“We’re screwed up,” George realized, “All of us. How did it get like this?”

“That’s on me.”

“No. That isn’t…”

“It is. I’m here to help you move on without me.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“If…if I’m right, after I help you through your issues, I have to move on.”

“But…couldn’t you stay?”

“I don’t know, but if I do, it’ll be at Hogwarts.”

“You can’t leave the castle?”

“No. I’ve tried.”

“Right,” George said, “How can I help?”

“Start with Bill,” Fred answered, “No doubt he’s started drinking at this hour.”

…

Charlie watched as Bill stumbled into the Gryffindor common room and sat on the couch.

“Eventually, I won’t be able to hide this from Fleur anymore,” Charlie said.

“Shut up, Charles,” Bill snarked.

“Bill,” George emerged from the boy’s dormitory room.

“George!” Bill said, “What are you doing here?”

“George, it’s late, you should…” Charlie began.

“I know about your problem,” George said.

George sat next to Bill on the couch.

“You don’t have to worry about us,” Charlie said.

“I’m going to,” George insisted, “Bill, you have to stop.”

“Who told you?” Bill asked.

“Fred. Now, tell me why you’re doing this.”

“It’s…it’s hard being the oldest,” Bill admitted, “I hate it sometimes. I’m supposed to be the rock for all of you to lean on.”

“You’re not coping well,” George said.

“Percy is…he was suffering, for years, and I did nothing for him,” Bill whined, “Just because I was…angry…at him, I didn’t even try to speak to him.”

“You blame yourself for that?” George asked.

“We both do,” Charlie said, “Percy nearly died. If…if it hadn’t been for…for Malfoy…”

“An ex-death eater noticed Percy’s…before his own brother!” Bill lamented, “How am I supposed to protect Percy from himself?”

“You can’t,” George said, “Percy needed to help himself.”

“I can’t lose two brothers,” Bill said.

“And, I can’t lose you.”

“Lose me?”

“Yes, lose you,” George said, “You should tell Fleur.”

“Shoulder my problems onto her?”

“She’s your wife,” George stated, “Just talk to her.”

“Are you disappointed in me?”

“No. I’m worried. I don’t want your drinking to become a problem. If Percy knew that you were getting drunk because of him…”

“It’s not BECAUSE of him! It isn’t his fault. It’s mine. Percy used to tell me and Charlie everything, all of his problems. We were…”

“Friends,” George finished.

“It’ll never be the same,” Bill said, “Charlie and I didn’t bother to contact Percy after he left. We basically pretended he didn’t exist and Percy is pretending he doesn’t care about that fact.”

“How do you know he’s pretending?” George asked, “Maybe he doesn’t blame you, maybe he forgives you. Have you tried asking?”

“We don’t want to stress him out,” Charlie said, “Or make him feel any worse.”

“Stewing on it is much healthier,” George said sarcastically, “Do you honestly think Percy didn’t miss you the whole time he was gone as well?”

“Charlie?” Bill asked.

“George is right,” Charlie said, “We need to face Percy and…you need help.”

“No, I don’t,” Bill said, “This is nothing.”

“Then, why are you hiding it?” George demanded.

“It’s not a big deal. Compared with Percy, my problems are insignificant.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” George insisted, “Not with Mum and Dad fighting and Ron and Ginny having nightmares and…and Charlie crying himself to sleep! Don’t you dare tell me your problems don’t matter!”

Charlie looked away from his brothers.

“Mum and Dad are fighting?” Charlie asked.

“Don’t change the subject,” Bill said, “Charlie, are you okay?”

“No. I miss Fred, okay? I…miss my dragons…”

“Did something happen at the sanctuary?” George asked.

“Someone…got into the area where we keep the injured and orphaned dragons,” Charlie explained, “There was a baby horntail, a runt, that I named…I named him Percy…after he left. I…don’t know who it was but…someone got in and murdered three dragons and injured about ten. Whoever it was used magic.”

“Including Percy the Dragon?” Bill asked.

“He still hasn’t healed,” Charlie said, “It happened back in March. I’d went home an hour early and came back the next day to find…traumatized and mourning dragons flying and running all over the place. If I’d just stayed an extra hour…”

“Did you get in trouble?” Bill asked.

“No. My bosses told me to check out early because I’d been working late, so they don’t blame me.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” George said, “You couldn’t have known.”

“Does it matter?” Charlie lamented, “I wasn’t there to save the dragons, I wasn’t there to save Fred…”

“But, you’re here to save Percy,” George insisted, “Both of you. What happened to your dragons was horrible and I’m sorry, but…I’m not saying you have to be a rock. You can lean on me, we can lean on each other, okay? That’s what we’re supposed to do.”

…

Another week had passed, and Percy felt a lot better. He blushed when Draco sat next to him on his hospital bed.

“You look better,” Draco said.

“I’m up to 84 pounds now,” Percy said.

“Great,” Draco smiled.

“Cecil wants me to try eating solid food.”

“Do you think you’re up for it?”

“I don’t know.”

Draco put his arm gently around Percy’s shoulders, which caused the Weasley to look at him. Both stayed silent and Percy wondered what Draco was thinking.

“You really do look a lot better,” Draco said.

“I feel better.”

Percy felt his heart race as he continued staring at Draco. **Warmth. It couldn’t be denied anymore.**

“Percy?”

**He’s a death eater. But, he’s changed, isn’t he? He can’t do this to Fred.** Percy looked away.

“I…” Percy ran his hand through his hair, “I should go.”

He stood up.

“Where are you going?” Draco asked.

“Gryffindor house,” the Weasley left down the hall.

“Percy.”

Percy ignored him.

“Percy, look at me!”

“No.”

“Yes! What was that?”

Draco grabbed Percy’s wrist, causing him to turn around.

“It was nothing,” Percy said.

“It was something,” Draco said, “I could see it in your eyes, Percy.”

“I told you…”

Draco stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Percy’s. the older man pulled away almost immediately.

“Perhaps I misread…” Draco began, but was cut off by Percy’s kiss.

Percy grabbed Draco’s hair and gently pulled him closer.

“MALFOY!”

Both men jumped and pulled away from each other. Percy was horrified to see the ghostly figure glaring at him.

“Fred,” Percy pleaded, “Fred, I’m…I’m sorry.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fred looked at Draco.

“I WARNED YOU!” Fred yelled, “I WARNED you against harming Percy! And what do you do? This!”

“Fred, please forgive me,” Percy begged, tears in his eyes.

Fred smiled at his brother and allowed his ghostly hand to hover around Percy’s shoulder.

“Percy, don’t cry,” he calmed down, “Please. I’m not angry at you. I’m angry with YOU, Malfoy. Did you give my brother a love potion?”

“No,” Draco said.

“I…I kissed Draco because I like him,” Percy said, “I know it’s horrible and…I tried to deny how I felt. I would never…I would never dishonor your memory, Fred.”

Percy began to sob. Draco put his arm on the shoulder Fred wasn’t touching.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Perce,” Fred joked, “I didn’t rise from the dead to haunt you for snogging someone.”

“But…but he was…”

“A death eater, yeah,” Fred smiled, “You sound like George. Look, I’m not saying I’m thrilled about…this, and…I don’t trust him either, but…It’s not like I have a say in this.”

“Yes, you do,” Percy corrected.

“No. If you and Malfoy are serious about this…I won’t stop you.”

“You…you won’t hate me?”

Fred’s jaw dropped.

“I can’t hate you.”

“You should.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s my fault you’re dead!” Percy yelled, “I got you killed! And now I’m pining after an ex-death eater!”

“Do you know why I’m here?” Fred asked.

“No.”

“To save you,” Fred explained, “So you don’t die next, which, believe it or not, is not what I want.”

“I love you, Freddie,” Percy whimpered.

“Love you too, Perce. And…I’ll be keeping an eye on him.”

“Have you…I mean, the rest of the family…”

“I spoke to them a little over a week ago. Right, Malfoy?”

“You knew?” Percy demanded.

“I told everyone not to tell you,” Fred explained, “You were too weak.”

Percy looked like he’d been slapped.

“I didn’t mean…I meant physically, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not weak,” Fred comforted, “You’re just a bit sick. You’ll get better, all of you will.”

“All of us?”

“I shouldn’t have said that. Look, I shouldn’t have said anything. We have it under control, okay? Don’t worry.”

“Like hell I won’t!” Percy yelled.

“That’s why I didn’t want to reveal myself to you yet. I knew you would panic.”

“What’s wrong with everyone else?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

“Is it that bad,” Percy asked, “Is it because of me?”

“No.”

“You’re lying! Tell me what’s wrong with them, dammit!”

Percy tried to steady his breathing.

“George is taking care of…Well, he’s gotten pepper-up and dreamless sleep potions for Ron and Ginny and he’s talked to Bill and Charlie…”

“That’s not his job to…”

“It’s not yours either,” Draco finished.

“Malfoy is right,” Fred said, “You need to focus on yourself for now.”

“Focusing on myself is how we got into this in the first place.”

“I would slap you if I had a physical form,” the ghost continued, “You’re so dense sometimes.”

Percy glared at his brother.

“You’re sick,” Fred explained, “You deserve to focus on yourself for a while, to get better.”

“But, it’s my fault.”

“Technically, it’s mine. What, with the whole dying thing.”

“I’m going to help them,” Percy said, “I can’t believe I’m arguing with a…for fuck’s sake.”

“We should go back to the hospital wing,” Draco said.

“No, I have to…”

“It can wait,” Fred spoke, “At least a few hours. You need rest.”

“I hate this,” Percy admitted, “I hate being tired all the time, I hate what I did.”

“You’re getting better,” Fred said, “Stronger.”

“Yeah,” the older brother sighed, “Come on, Draco.”

“I’ll see you, Percy,” Fred waved, “And, I’m watching you, Malfoy.”

…

“You realize you’ll have to let them go.”

“Nearly-Headless Nick?” Fred turned around.

“Your family aren’t the only ones who have to move on,” Nick said.

“I’ll have to let them go,” Fred realized.

“It’s hard,” Nick said, “Torturous, even, but necessary.”

“I…I don’t want to leave them. They need me.”

“They won’t grieve properly if you continue to haunt them.”

“But, Percy…”

“After you’ve finished what you’ve returned for…”

“I’ll move on,” Fred finished.

“Perhaps. Even if you don’t, however, you mustn’t contact them again.”

“It’s not fair.”

“War is not fair, my boy,” Nick said, “It isn’t fair that you died so young, that you’ll never grow old or have a family of your own.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You have to try. If you truly want your family to be whole again.”

“My twin George. He isn’t…he’s already…”

“I’ve seen George. He is simply…numb. He doesn’t know what to do or how to feel about losing you yet.”

“How can I help him?”

“He’ll have to come around on his own.”

…

Ron snarled at the ground when he stormed down the hallway, away from the Gryffindor house.

“Ron,” Harry yelled, “Where are you going?”

“They’re fighting again,” Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny caught up with them.

“Ron, it’s not a big deal,” Ginny said, “They always fight.”

“Not like this, not in front of us!” Ron yelled, “And not ABOUT us!”

“Ron,” Hermione said, “It’s not as bad as you think.”

“It’s all Percy’s fault!” Ron ignored her, “Stupid, traitorous git!”

“Don’t talk about Percy like that,” Harry said, “It’s not his fault.”

“Yes it is! They blame each other for driving him away even though it was Percy’s stupid decision!”

Ron continued down the hall, heading up to the hospital wing.

“Stop!” Hermione said, “You shouldn’t confront him like this.”

He ignored her again as he caught Percy walking around near the wing.

“There you are,” Ron confronted his brother, “Bloody fucking git!”

He shoved Percy back harshly, causing him to hit the wall, and immediately regretted it the second his older brother started wheezing. **Why had he expected a fight?**

“What is wrong with you?” Ginny demanded, “Percy, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Percy wheezed, “What’s your problem, Ron?”

“I’m sorry, Percy,” Ron pleaded, “I don’t know what got into me. I was just angry and…I could have hurt you, REALLY hurt you.”

“I understand,” Percy said, “You’re used to me fighting back. I can’t really do that anymore.”

“You’ll get better,” Ron said.

“No,” Percy corrected, “I’ll be stronger but the damage to my heart is permanent.”

“Isn’t there a potion or…something?” Ginny pleaded.

“Surgery, but that’s dangerous,” the older brother answered, “Or a transplant. Also, dangerous.”

“How bad is it?” Harry asked.

“I won’t be able to do anything strenuous, like Quidditch,” Percy smiled.

“You don’t even like Quidditch,” Ron hugged Percy, who flinched slightly at the touch.

“I’ll be fine working at the Ministry. Nothing too stressful.”

“I’m sorry,” Ron repeated, “I feel like shit.”

“Do you want to talk?” Percy asked, “Alone?”

“Yeah.”

 

Ron nodded to Hermione, Harry and Ginny, then followed Percy into the hospital wing.

“What’s the matter?” Percy asked.

“Nothing,” Ron lied.

“So, you just decided to come here and abuse me?” the older brother smirked, “I hope this doesn’t become a common occurrence.”

“I didn’t realize my strength. Do you have to put it like that?”

“I’m only joking. You’re my favorite brother, Ronald. I know you don’t just go around hurting people. Now, why are you angry at me?”

“Mum and Dad are fighting, and…it’s really bad,” Ron explained, “Mum thinks it’s Dad’s fault you ran off and…they just keep bickering.”

“You’re worried it’s going to split them up,” Percy figured.

“I know it’s ridiculous.”

“No,” Percy comforted, “You weren’t born when their fighting was really bad. Fred and George were too young to remember. I was around three or four. Bill had to explain why our mum left for a whole week, because apparently I wouldn’t stop crying.”

“She left?”

“They were fighting over money,” the older brother continued, “Fred and George were keeping everyone up with their crying, which didn’t help. They fought constantly, especially at the dinner table. Mum got angry after a particularly bad fight and…she left, for about a week.”

**Like Percy. Like Ron.**

“But, she came back.”

Percy peered at him.

“Yes, she did,” Percy said, “Seems to be a habit with us Weasleys…SOME of us.”

“Some of us,” Ron agreed.

“They never fought like that again. That was when Bill started babysitting us when Mum and Dad were busy.”

“I don’t know what to…Is it going to stop?”

“Hopefully, once I get better. They didn’t drive me away. I chose to leave.”

“I missed you,” Ron said.

Percy blinked rapidly, trying to clear up tears.

“What’s the matter?” the younger one asked.

“I just…I thought you hated me after I left,” Percy explained, “No one tried to contact me except Mum. Not even Dad.”

“We didn’t hate you.”

“I know you’re lying.”

“Fine,” Ron admitted, “I hated you, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I hated you for leaving and I hated you for acting like a self-righteous, arrogant arse!”

“At least you’re honest,” Percy shrugged, “How do you feel now?”

Ron looked away.

“I can’t hate you anymore,” he said, “I’m angry at you, furious. You were going to leave us, like Fred did.”

“Not anymore, I promise. I love you, Ron.”

“Damn it, Perce!”

Ron hated how violently his brother flinched.

“I can’t even stay angry at you. Knowing what you put yourself through for so long. Seeing how you reacted to me yelling…to…to pushing you…”

“Don’t fret about it. No damage done.”

“You flinched like you’re afraid of me.”

“I’m not,” Percy assured him, “Just a bit startled. I’m not the strongest right now. Could I tell you something?”

“I suppose.”

“I want to tell all of you, at some point, just not yet. Ron, I like blokes.”

“What, like you’re gay?” Ron asked, perhaps too harshly.

“No, I still like women,” Percy defended, “Women AND men.”

“Huh. You haven’t told anyone else?”

“Bill knows…and Draco, but that’s a long story.”

“He’s not going to spread that, is he?”

“Doubt it.”

“How do you know he won’t?”

“I just do. I have some of his secrets as well.”

“What, is he into blokes, too?” Ron joked.

“Ron…” Percy sighed.

“He is! Draco’s a poof! I mean…”

“Don’t say that, and don’t tell him I…that you know.”

“I can’t believe Draco is gay.”

“Is that a problem?” Percy demanded.

No, I just…I mean, he doesn’t LOOK like a…”

“What do you think a ‘poof’ should look like, Ron?” Percy snapped.

“I…I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I don’t want to hear the same shit from my family that I’ve been hearing at the Ministry for years!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize...I won’t say that word anymore, okay?”

“I’ve heard worse,” Percy said, “Perhaps I overreacted.”

“I have nothing against anyone who likes the same sex,” Ron said, “Are you being harassed at the Ministry?”

“I’m not,” Percy said, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t see it. Some…some people around the office have come out and it didn’t go well. They got letters with horrible things written on them, howlers, terrible rumors spread.”

“Rumors?”

“All the same…Calling their morality into question, saying that they’re abusers or deviants…A few have even had to quit, others fired.”

“That’s horrible!” Ron yelled, “How is that even allowed?”

“No laws against it.”

“I’m sure if you asked Kingsley, he could do something about it.”

“Is he…would he…WANT to help…with that?”

“Probably.”

“I’m not going to risk coming out to the minister of magic unless you’re sure he’s pro…ME.”

“I’ll find out,” Ron said, “And I’ll keep your name out of it.”

“Thanks, Ron. You’re a good brother.”

“I want to help. So will the rest of the family, when you’re ready to tell them.”

Ron hugged Percy again.

“I’ll see you, mate,” the younger brother said as he left.

“Could you send Ginny in here as well?” Percy asked, “I’d like to speak to her.”

Ron nodded.

…

Ginny entered the room after Ron left.

“Are you okay, Percy?” she asked.

“Fine, Ginny,” Percy said, “I…I want to talk to you.”

She shut the door behind her.

“About what?”

“About Fred,” he answered, “About me leaving. You never said anything.”

“I said plenty,” she said, “Just, not to you.”

“Then say it to me.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

 “I just want to move on,” she said, “What you did is in the past, okay?”

“Are all of you going to say that?” Percy sighed, “All of you are going to lie to my face and act as if you’ve forgiven me?”

“Yes!” she snapped, “Yes, you idiot! We’re not so cruel that we’d put you down while you’re already suicidal.”

“I’m not…”

“You WERE. Not even a month ago. You’ve been on a downward spiral since you left us. Can you blame us for blaming ourselves?”

“So, you forgive me? Just like that?”

“Don’t say that as if I didn’t watch you writhe on the ground as Charlie shocked you, as if you aren’t permanently damaged!”

“It was the shock that damaged me,” Percy slipped.

“What?”

“You can’t tell Charlie,” he explained, “When he shocked me, he must have done it too strong or something. Cecil…told me that if it’s done wrong, it can do a lot of damage.”

“It’s Charlie’s fault?”

“No! And, you can’t tell him. He’ll only blame himself.”

“But, he should know if…”

“Not from us,” Percy said, “If he figures it out on his own, fine, but he won’t hear it from us.”

“I won’t say anything.”

“Thanks, Gin.”

…

Draco trailed his hand up Percy’s leg as the older man stuck his tongue in Draco’s mouth. They were in Percy’s old dormitory room, sitting on the Weasley’s old bed.

“Wait,” Draco said, “I can’t…I can’t fuck you.”

“Why not?”

“I might hurt you.”

“You could…have you ever given a blowjob?”

“No. Do you…do you want me to…”

“Yes.”

With that, Draco was on his knees in seconds, removing Percy’s pajama bottoms.

“Hurry up,” Percy moaned.

Before long, Draco had Percy’s cock in his hands.

“It’s…” Draco said, “Big.”

“What did you expect?” Percy asked, “Now shut up and quit teasing me.”

Percy gasped as Draco wrapped his mouth around Percy’s length. He petted Draco’s hair as the blonde heard Percy moan and pushed the blonde’s head gently forward.

“Draco, slow down,” Percy whispered, “Shit.”

Percy whimpered in pleasure.

“Fuck…Draco, I’m…I’m going to…” Percy tried to push Draco away.

“Hmm-mmm,” Draco protested.

“Are you sure?”

Draco did his best to nod as he felt Percy come and managed to swallow it.

“D…Draco…”

The blonde looked up at him.

“You’re a natural,” Percy commented.

Draco crawled onto the bed and sat by Percy, who pulled his pajama bottoms back on.

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

Percy took Draco’s hand.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Draco asked.

“No.”

“What does this make us?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course, I do,” Percy said, “Wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t. it’s just…”

“Me,” Draco finished, “You can’t be seen with someone like me. Especially not with your family.”

“Not only that…I have Ministry power over you. Technically, I could have you thrown in Azkaban with just a letter.”

“Is post-blowjob really the best time to discuss power dynamics?”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I. You can’t just let me fuck you and then shove me away.”

“I’m not shoving you away,” Percy said, “I just want to be careful. I don’t want to abuse my power.”

“I’m doing this of my own free will,” Draco defended, “I didn’t fuck you just because you’re in charge of me.”

“I never said that.”

“I like you, Percy. I don’t take you for the type of person to throw someone in Azkaban over a shag.”

“But, I COULD,” Percy said, “And that’s the problem.”

“Do you think I’m not worried about hurting you, too? You’re vulnerable right now, and not just physically.”

“I don’t know what this makes us, to answer your question.”

“I like this.”

“So do I.”

…

It was the first of July and Percy sat down for breakfast with Draco, George and Bill in the Great Hall, as the other Weasleys were asleep. George took note of how physically close Draco was to his brother. Something was definitely up.

“You don’t have to eat if you don’t want to,” Bill said, “We won’t force you.”

“I’ve been keeping some food down here and there,” Percy said, “Not whole meals, but…I want to try.”

George observed Percy eat some toast with jam as he talked with his older brothers.

“George?” Percy asked, “Are you all right?”

“Fine. Just tired.”

…

George followed Draco and Percy all morning, making sure to stay far enough behind them so they wouldn’t notice, and found it highly suspicious that they wandered to the other side of the castle, far away from where everyone else was working. After some time, he lost track of them, but found them again when he heard Draco’s voice down a hall.

“Percy,” Draco’s voice echoed down the corridor, “Faster.”

George snarled as he approached the classroom he heard the voice from.

“You’re so good,” Draco was…moaning?

**No way. No way in hell Percy would…**

“Shit!” Draco again, “Someone’s coming!”

George swung the classroom door open to reveal his older brother on his knees in front of Draco.

“George,” Percy panicked, “I can explain.”

“You sick fuck!” George spat, which made Percy flinch, “To think, I wanted to give you a second chance.”

George helped Percy up from the floor, then pointed his wand at Draco.

“I…I...” Percy stuttered.

“I will rip every one of your limbs off before you even MAKE it to Azkaban!”

“George, let me explain,” Percy begged.

“You are not at fault for him raping you, Percy.”

“I did not rape him!” Draco yelled.

“I’m supposed to believe he had sex with you willingly?”

“I didn’t want to tell you,” Percy said, “About…Draco and I. He didn’t rape me. We…we’re in a relationship.”

“S…Seriously?” George demanded.

“Yes!” Draco said.

“You shut up!” George said, “Percy, tell me the truth. Is he manipulating you?”

“No,” Percy answered, “Draco and I started talking while I was in the hospital wing. I know it happened fast and…it’s weird, but…we’re attracted to each other and…we agreed to this.”

George attempted to process this. Malfoy and his brother. He hadn’t expected that, not even close.

“Fred caught us kissing last week,” Percy added in between the silence, “Scared the hell out of me.”

“What’d he say?”

“That he’s keeping an eye on Draco,” Percy said, “And that he doesn’t approve but he doesn’t hate me for it either.”

“Fred is…okay with this?”

“He wants me to be happy,” Percy answered, “I know you hate Draco because he was a death eater and because of what he’s done, but…I think he’s capable of change. I think he HAS changed.”

“Give us a minute, Malfoy,” George pulled Percy into the hallway, far enough that Draco couldn’t hear.

“I would never disrespect Fred’s memory,” Percy said, “Ever.”

“I never accused you of that,” George said, “I know how much his death affected you. It…It’s obvious. I just want you to be safe. You’ve been in a bad place and I don’t want him taking advantage of you.”

Percy just nodded.

“How long have you been with him?”

“Less than a week.”

“And, you’re already…” George stammered, “Percy, you have to know that’s…that’s way too fast.”

“He’s the first man I’ve been with,” Percy explained, “It’s…new. To both of us.”

“Ah,” George said, “Well…be careful. Please. I don’t trust him not to harm you.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, trust me with him. I’m only doing what he and I are comfortable with.”

“He…he treats you well?”

“So far.”

“Let me know if that changes.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it, Perce. If he lays a hand on you, or…or even insults you…Don’t be afraid to tell me.”

“I know. I will.”


End file.
